


Blame Mikey

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey way was an evil genius! But it's only truth or dare how bad can it be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey way was an evil genius! He knew frank and gerard liked each other so he came up with a plan to get them to face it becuse as we all know they where so clueless about how the other felt.he dared frank to kiss gerard and the whole thing escalated from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leve feedback as I'm very new to writing I'm also looking for someone to correct my mistakes make paragraphs that sort of thing

The guys were all sitting around the motel room bored because there was nothing to do and nowhere to go at least until the van got fixed! It could have been worse, they could all be sharing one room instead of doubling up! So here they sat playing truth or dare while doing shots with some good natured ribbing thrown in. Now I should tell you that Matt and Mikey had been talking and planing to get Frank and Gerard together every since they noticed that they couldn't keep their eyes off each other and they were just a bit more cuddly with each other then anyone else and knowing that they where both bi they would be perfect for each other if they weren't so oblivious. 

It was rays turn "truth or dare Matt?" "Truth I got nothing to hide!" Matt said with a confident grin. "Is it true you hooked up with Mrs. Randal senior year? Ray asked with a grin. All the guys started chuckling as Matt's face turned red. "Ya, but hay it helped me pass the class!" Matt laughed. At this the guys totally lost it and Frank who had just taken a drink of beer spit it all over Matt! "Dude, she was like 40!" said Mikey. 

"Ok, ok come on guys back to the game, " said Ray. "It's your turn Matt, " he said a bit nervously. "Frank truth or dare? "Dare." Said Frank. Because no way was he telling any of his secrets. "I dare you to do a strip tease and play the rest of the game in your boxers!" Matt chuckled giving Mikey a sly look. "You just wanna look at my ass!" Said Frank as he started to strip not noticing how quit Gerard had gotten or how red his face was as he tried to conceal it behind his hair. "Here you go!" he said as he wiggled out of his jeans and threw them at Matt with that cute little giggle that was uniquely Frank. 

"Ok, it's my turn. Ray truth or dare?" "Dare"says Ray no way was he spilling his guts. "Ok, I dare you to let Mikey play with your hair till we are done playing." Frank said with a chuckle because he had noticed Mikey actually smiling at Ray and Mikey didn't smile for just anyone. Ray grumbled while the guys laughed and Mikey got a shy look on his face, but Frank couldn't help but notice that Mikey looked just a little bit pleased. 

"Ok, since you involved Mikey in my dare and I already went he can have this turn, " said Ray with a smile at Mikey. "Ok, ok Gerard truth or dare?" Said Mikey while playing with rays hair with a look of pleasure on his face. "Come on Mikey when have I ever chose truth over dare?" And it was true Gerard never chose truth which is why this game was so perfect. "I dare you, " he paused like he was thinking, but he wasn't he already knew what he was gonna say "to make out with Frank for 5 minutes" he said with a smile. 

Gerards head snapped up his eyes going huge his mouth open to object, but one look at Frank, the predatory look in his eye, the feral grin and he snapped it closed. His heart started hammering in his chest as Frank advanced on him until he was straddling his hips grabbing his head and kissing him with a hunger that stole Gerard's breath. 

Gerard's brain shorted out in that moment before he found himself kissing back just as passionately and his hands moved to Frank's hips where he was touching skin. It was so warm and his lips where so soft and the way he smelled of cigarettes,weed,and something so uniquely Frank that he just died a little. 

Then there was Frank's tongue running along the seam of his lip asking for entrance and Gerard was drowning in everything Frank as he opened his mouth and Frank expertly licked into it moaning like it was the best thing in the world and Gerard found himself falling with out a care in the world as Frank pulled his hair and subtly ground down on Gerard.

He tasted the sweetness that was Frank and then they where falling. Frank pulled back and brushed his lips once more before diving ing back in without a care in the world, and Gerard ran one hand up Frank's back and the other down to grab his ass and pull him closer as he felt Frank smile into his mouth. Frank giggled as they heard Mikey Matt and Ray making a hasty exit with comments about being safe and trading rooms neither noticing Matt and Mikey high five and grin or rays confused shy smile at Mikey but that's another story.

Frank pulled back with eyes blown wide and said "I have wanted this forever" and Gerard smiled and said "me too but let's continue this on the bed"


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank pulled back with eyes blown wide and said "I have wanted this forever" and Gerard smiled and said "me to but let's continue this on the bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the smut this story needed  
> please comment conductive critasisem is appreciated

Frank pulled back with eyes blown wide and said "I have wanted this forever" and Gerard smiled and said "me too but let's continue this on the bed"

\--------

They scramble to the bed only stopping when Gerard's knees hit the edge of the mattress mouths still attached. Frank pushes Gerard till he lay on his back "move back, " Frank says and climbs over Gerard to straddle his hips. 

Gerard reaches for Frank's boxers with one hand while looking up at him with pleading eyes "can I please" Frank nods as he leans forward and kisses Gerard sucking his lip into his mouth while Gerard runs his hands around Frank's hips to his ass pulling him closer as he slips his hands down removing his boxers as he goes.

Frank lets out a moan and Gerard pushes him over on his back following so he's lying on Frank grinding his hips downward as he slides his lips from his mouth to his neck. His hand sliding around so he can wrap it around Frank's dick to slide it upward and down tortuously slow. Frank gasps rolling his head to the side so Gerard has better access "fuck gee, I wanted this for so long" Frank moans rolling his hips up to feel the friction of Gerard's hand and his Jean clad cock on his thigh as he moves his hands up Gerard's back taking his shirt with it. 

"Me to baby so many times I jerked off thinking of you like this" Gerard says, biting down on Frank's neck before licking over the indents his teeth had made. Frank reached for him, but Gerard grabbed his hand forcing it back down on the bed before going back to kiss and lick his pulse point on his throat. 

"Take off your shirt Gerard please" Frank begs because if he doesn't feel some skin soon he's going to lose his head. Gerard gets up, goes over to his bag and rummages around for his lube and condoms before he comes back to the bed setting the stuff on the night stand and removes his shirt followed by his pants so he's just in his boxers as Frank rolls onto his stomach facing him. 

Gerard presses Frank's face into his bulge and Frank closes his eyes for a moment just breathing him in before Gerard pulls his underwear down sighing as his cock springs free. Frank has to stop for a moment to look because it's Gerard and he's been waiting so long and it's so big and perfect and he just needs to feel the weight of it in his mouth right now so he works his tongue from the base to the tip and kisses it before running his tongue over the slit to taste the salty goodness that is Gerard. 

He groans and takes it in his mouth flattening his tongue against the underside before sliding it to the back of his throat and letting it slide down because he's lucky enough to not have a gag reflex and he revels in this. "Shit fuck Frankie omg your amazing" Gerard says as he looks down at Frank and he knows if he's not careful he won't last because it's Franks mouth so warm wet and unbelievable and his tongue is doing wicked things to Gerard. 

Frank looks up through his lashes and swallows before pulling back and settling in to bob his head upwards and down so his tongue can slide out to lick at his balls before bringing his mouth back up to wrap his tongue around the head like an ice cream cone and reaching out with his hand to wrap around the base while his other one gently plays with his balls. He's so lost in the joy of it that he almost doesn't hear Gerard until he feels the tug on his hair "please Frankie I'm gonna cum if you don't stop". 

Frank pulls back "I want you to fuck my mouth Gee please"before he sucks the head back in hallowing his cheeks and just blinks up at Gerard as if to say come on already and so Gerard does. He starts off slow trying not to hurt Frank but with one look he can't stop himself from just gripping Frank's hair tight in one hand and holding his face in the other as he starts working his dick in and out it feels amazing and the noises Frank's making are going straight to Gerard's balls and he feels himself getting closer so he gives one final thrust before pulling out and pulling Frank up for a kiss chasing his own taste in Frank's mouth and it's so dirty turning him on more. 

Soon Gerard's sliding down to taste his tattoos kissing and nipping the AND between his swallows before moving down to where Frank is gripping his own cock and sliding his mouth down to the base without any hesitation before pulling back to suck on the head while his hand pumps up and down a few times before pulling off and pulling Frank to him just so he can kiss him again. 

"Please I need you so much, " he begs "what do you need baby"? Frank asks "anything, just touch me, fuck me, " he begs desperately. "Ok"Frank pulls Gerard down and rolls them with one hand on his ass and the other at the back of his neck while he kisses and nibbles his lips so that Frank's in control. 

Gerard whimpers and Frank kisses him "shhh I got you baby I'm gonna make you feel so good but first I need you to roll on your stomach for me so I can get you ready because I don't wanna hurt you". Gerard does as asked because he knows Frank's not small and it's gonna hurt. 

Frank kisses his neck and shoulders while sliding his hands down to tease his crack as he trails kisses down his spine before he grabs Gerard's cheeks opening him so he can see his cute little pink hole and Gerard's a mess already needing something so Frank dos what he's dreamed of oh so many times and moves his face forward to run his tongue from the base of his spine to his balls missing his hole on purpose before he runs it back up to flick and tease around his pucker finally planting a kiss directly on it. 

Gerard is a moaning crying wreck by now gripping the sheets with one hand and reaching back with the other to grip the back of Frank's head holding him there and begging for anything and so Frank pushes his tongue and out going further each time wiggling it around before adding a finger pumping in and out as he teases the ring with the tip of his tongue before adding a second finger and curling it upwards hitting his spot causing Gerard to cry out "please Frankie I'm ready please I need you now". Frank quickly adds a third finger scissoring them before pulling out to get the lube and condoms. 

"Ok baby on your back with a pillow under your hips put your hands on the headboard and don't let go" Frank says. Gerard gets in position as Frank opens the condom and gets it on and slicking himself up before working his thumb over Gerard to press lightly against his hole before lining up and pushing in slowly but he knows he has to stop so Gerard can get used to him. As he waits he leans forward and kisses Gerard while lightly running his fingers over his nipples causing Gerard to moan and start moving his hips "come on Frankie move please". 

Frank grips his hips before sinking in the rest of the way and he's in heaven it's so good he needs to breath so he doesn't cum yet. He sets a pace that's slow and powerful rocking back before switching the angle then thrusting back in trying to find his spot. Gerard screams "yes right there please Frankie faster" and Frank knows he's found it setting up a brutal pace hitting it each time till Gerard's a crying mess knuckles white as they grip the headboard he's so close. 

 

"Fuck babe your so tight so perfect like you where made for me, for my cock. All mine moaning for me, screaming my name let me here it as you cum". Frank wraps his hand around Gerard's cock moving in time to his thrusts running his hand over the head before leaning forward and biting down hard causing Gerard to lose it "yes I'm yours I'm so close I'm gonna cum please let me cum Frankie" he begs. 

Frank grip tightens on Gerard's cock and in his hair "wait till I say baby I want us to cum together" as he tries to kiss Gerard but they just end up panting in each others mouths. He slams into Gerard his hips stuttering as he grinds his cock into his prostrate "now cum for me" and Gerard is screaming "Frankie" and cumming so hard dragging Frank with him over the edge.

"Good boy" Frank says and then kisses Gerard gently cupping his face as he pulls out and removes the condom tying it and tossing it in the trash before laying back down both breathing hard. 

Now that the moment was over Gerard was scared that Frank didn't really mean it but fuck it he has to know so he turns on his side"Frank did you mean it I need to know because I'm fine" Frank cuts him off "fuck yes I meant it your mine if you want to be" he brushes the sweaty hair from Gerard's face pulling him close to kiss him before stopping to search his eyes which Gerard lowers "unless you don't want to be but I really want this, you, us, a future together" now Frank's heart is beating fast maybe that was to much to soon but he didn't fuck around we wanted it all and now. 

Gerard's raises his eyes a shy smile on his face "it's all I ever wanted sugar" he says wrapping his arms around Frank kissing him sweetly "I think I could get used to this being yours and kissing you as much as I want". "Among other things" Frank says as he deepens the kiss and pulls Gerard closer " mine". Let's take a nap Frankie I'm tired and I want to ride you before we have to leave this bed" Frank groans "baby you can have whatever you want" "just you Frankie just you" Gerard mumbles as he doses off Frank kisses his forehead before he to falls asleep.


End file.
